Macaroons
by jendaiyu
Summary: Men meminta Jeanne untuk membantunya dalam Family Cooking Day yang diadakan di sekolah. Tao Ren yang bersikap nasionalisme tidak pernah menyukai makanan dari negara lain/family fic/RenJeanneMen


**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Macaroons**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Shaman King** (シャーマンキング) is a Japanese manga series written and illustrated by Hiroyuki Takei (武井 宏之)

I don't own anything

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Langit berwarna merah dan matahari nyaris terbenam ketika _carriage_ hitam yang ditarik kuda putih memasuki wilayah kediaman keluarga Tao yang megah. Kuda yang menarik beban berat itu berlari cepat dengan kaki-kakinya yang kokoh, dengan gesit melewati setiap belokan, surainya yang panjang dan berwarna putih berkibar-kibar diterpa angin. Kemudian kuda itu mengurangi kecepatannya, lalu perlahan-lahan berhenti di depan rumah tua besar dengan gaya arsitektur Cina kuno.

Tao Ren keluar dari _carriage-_ nya, menenteng sebuah koper kantor hitam, setelan jas dan rambut panjang hitamnya masih tampak rapi biarpun dia beraktivitas seharian. Ren segera masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang gelap, berjalan lurus menuju kamar tidurnya. Ren memikirkan setumpuk dokumen yang harus dia cek dan ditandatangani ketika memutar kenop pintu.

Kamar Ren begitu besar dan rapi, namun tampak dingin dan kosong seolah tidak ada tanda kehidupan. Kamar seluas itu hanya diisi tempat tidur kayu beratap dengan ukiran halus dan detail, lemari pakaian besar yang terbuat dari kayu berukir, meja kayu bulat besar yang sewarna dan beberapa kursi berlengan. Jika tidak ada bunga narsis segar dalam vas di atas meja bulat yang rutin diganti oleh pelayan keluarga Tao setiap harinya, tidak akan ada yang berpikir kalau seseorang setiap hari tidur di kamar itu.

Setelah melemparkan kopernya ke salah satu kursi berlengan, Ren membuka jasnya, lalu membuka dasi berikut kemeja ungunya. Dia bertelanjang dada melangkah menuju kamar mandi yang masih berada dalam kamar itu. Namun, Ren membelalakan matanya ketika membuka pintu kamar mandinya.

"Selamat datang, Ren." kata Iron Maiden Jeanne, yang tersenyum lebar selagi tubuh telanjangnya terendam dalam air hangat di _bathtub_ batu berbentuk oval. Wanita itu anggun seperti biasa, bahkan saat tampil tanpa persiapan seperti sekarang. Tatapan terkejut Ren tidak mengganggunya, Jeanne kembali sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri, dia menuangkan sabun ke spons lalu menggosok lengannya yang kurus.

"K-kau." Ren sulit menemukan kata-kata. Daun telinganya memerah sedikit, dia menggigit bibir bawahnya, memalingkan wajahnya dengan gelisah, namun ekor matanya sesekali melirik Jeanne.

Jeanne tersenyum pada Ren lagi, dia menawarkan kalau-kalau Ren ingin masuk ke dalam _bathtub_ bersamanya, tapi buru-buru pemuda itu menolaknya dengan bentakan.

"Jangan banyak bicara, cepat selesaikan dan keluar dari sana!" Ren mengomel, wajahnya lebih merah lagi sekarang.

Jeanne terkesiap ketika Ren membentaknya, dia gemetar dan air mata terlihat di ekor matanya.

"Baru kali ini ada yang membentak dan menyuruhku keluar dari _bathtub_... Kau memang bukan orang biasa..." kata Jeanne terharu.

" _Kisama_! Yang bukan orang biasa itu justru kau!" Ren berbalik keluar kamar mandi, menutup pintu dengan sedikit tenaga, Ren menyandarkan tubuhnya di pintu itu, lalu bilang dengan suara dalam, "tidak biasanya kau kembali secepat ini,"

"Kami menyelesaikan proyek lebih cepat dari rencana, semua anggota X-Charity yang mengerjakan proyek ini benar-benar membuatku terpukau," jawab Jeanne,"dan, tentu saja kami tidak akan berhasil jika kau tidak membantuku. Untuk itu aku sangat berterima kasih padamu."

"Hmph." Ren memejamkan matanya, melipat tangannya di depan dada.

Jeanne beranjak keluar dari _bathtub_ , mengelap tubuh dan rambut perak panjangnya dengan handuk, lalu mengenakan gaun rayon putih polos tak berlengannya yang nyaman. Dari suara yang Jeanne buat di dalam, Ren tahu kalau wanita itu sudah selesai mandi dan hendak keluar, dia menggeser tubuhnya dari pintu, menunggu Jeanne keluar.

"Selain itu," kata Jeanne ketika keluar dari kamar mandi, matanya bertemu dengan mata Ren, "Men mengirimiku _e-mail_ beberapa waktu lalu."

"Dia bilang apa?" tanya Ren, dia tidak bisa menebak apa yang Men tulis, meski baru lima tahun, Men membatasi dirinya agar tidak bergantung pada siapapun termasuk orang tuanya. Harga diri anak itu sangat tinggi untuk sekadar bersikap mesra terhadap ibunya, Ren percaya kalau Men bahkan tidak pernah mengucapkan kata-kata seperti 'aku kangen Mama' walaupun itu kalimat yang wajar diucapkan anak-anak.

"Men ingin aku hadir dalam acara Family Cooking Day di sekolahnya." Jeanne menjawab, "aku bahkan minta Marco mengajariku beberapa resep makanan sebelum kemari."

Ren melongo, membayangkan Marco dengan celemek, membuatnya bergidik geli, "hmph, sepertinya bodoh," ujar Ren, lalu melangkah masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Kau ikut kan?" tanya Jeanne, menarik lengan kiri Ren untuk mencegahnya masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Membosankan. Tentu tidak, lagipula dia tidak bilang apa-apa padaku."

"Baiklah." Jeanne memejamkan matanya, tersenyum, "maaf sudah berpikir kalau kau akan tertarik untuk membuat Men menang perlombaan."

Ren mengernyit dalam, "itu perlombaan?"

Jeanne mengangguk, menatap Ren, menunggu jawaban.

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan membiarkan Men kalah."

.

.

.

.

Besok paginya, seperti biasa Ren bangun sebelum jam enam, namun Jeanne sudah tidak ada di sebelahnya, sisa kehangatan wanita itu sudah hilang, jadi pasti sudah cukup lama dia bangun dan pergi entah kemana. Ren menggeram, bangkit bangun untuk segera mandi. Namun pintu kamarnya terbuka, Ren mengamati siapa yang datang.

Tao Men mengintip dari celah pintu yang terbuka, anak itu mengenakan kemeja putih polos berlengan panjang dengan sedikit renda di bagian kerah, celana pendek kelabu dan pita merah besar sebagai pengganti dasi.

"Papa, Mama memintaku memanggilmu," Men bilang dengan senyuman khas yang dia warisi dari ibunya, "kita harus latihan masak katanya."

"Baiklah, aku akan segera menyusul." jawab Ren.

Men mengangguk, lalu menutup kembali pintu kamar Ren.

Tak lama kemudian Ren sudah menyelesaikan semua kegiatan pagi wajibnya seperti gosok gigi, mandi dan meminum susu hangat yang ditaruh di meja kamarnya setiap pagi oleh pelayan. Dia berjalan menuju dapur dan mendapati dapur kediaman Tao yang semula tampak suram menjadi lebih terasa hidup.

Bahan masakan yang begitu banyak memenuhi meja dapur giok panjang, Men mengocok telur dan gula kastor dengan pengocok telur. Jeanne sedang berjinjit berusaha mengambil sesuatu dari lemari gantung dapur.

"Apa yang kau perlukan?" Ren menghampiri Jeanne, menawarkan bantuan.

"Bisa tolong ambilkan loyang yang lebar itu?" bilang Jeanne, dan dia segera mendapatkannya.

Ren beralih ke Men.

"Jadi apa yang akan kita buat?" tanya Ren.

"Macaroon." jawab Men dan Jeanne bersamaan.

"Macaroon?" Wajah Ren mengeras, "tidak akan ada yang sudi makan racun warna-warni begitu! Lebih baik ganti dengan _dessert_ Cina."

"Tapi aku suka macaroon..." Men mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Apa kau punya usulan lain untuk _dessert_? Sebaiknya yang mudah, karena sebenarnya aku tidak bisa membuat masakan Cina sama sekali." kata Jeanne lembut.

Ren berpikir sebentar, "guilinggao? Itu mudah dibuat..."

Men membatu, mulut Jeanne membuka sedikit.

"Meskipun guilinggao sepertinya mudah dibuat, tapi penampilannya kurang menarik bagi anak-anak." Jeanne menjelaskan, "kalau macaroon selalu berhasil menarik perhatian anak-anak. Dulu sekali waktu aku masih di biara, aku selalu memandangi macaroon di toko kue tanpa pernah mampu membelinya. Dan suatu hari ketika natal, bibi kepala biara membuatkannya untukku. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan rasanya."

Ren dan Men mendengarkan dengan serius, lalu saling berpandangan sebentar.

"Membosankan! Baiklah, kita buat macaroon." kata Ren, "jadi apa yang perlu kulakukan sekarang?"

Jeanne memberikan loyang yang tadi diambilkan Ren, meminta Ren mengoleskan mentega tipis-tipis di sana menggunakan kuas, Ren mulai melakukannya. Sementara itu Jeanne mencampurkan gula dan tepung almond ke dalam adonan telur yang Men kocok tadi, Men membantu Jeanne mengambilkan bahan yang diperlukan Jeanne.

Ren memperhatikan Jeanne dan Men selagi melakukan pekerjaannya, kemudian menyeringai, perasaannya menghangat, sudah lama mereka tidak melakukan kegiatan bersama-sama seperti ini. Men dan Jeanne juga kelihatan bersemangat, Men senang sekali saat mencampurkan pewarna makanan warna-warni pada adonan dan mencetaknya di loyang.

Beberapa waktu kemudian, macaroon yang sudah selesai dipanggang didinginkan, bentuknya lumayan bagus juga, warnanya juga keluar dengan baik. Men segera mencicipi sebuah yang berperisa lemon dan puas dengan rasanya, Jeanne memakan yang stroberi lalu menawari Ren yang ogah-ogahan.

"Tidak, aku tidak perlu makanan seperti itu." tolak Ren.

"Kita kan membuatnya bersama, tidak adil kalau Papa tidak mencobanya juga." bujuk Men, "Mama, coba suapi Papa."

Wajah Ren memerah, "j-jangan bodoh! Aku bisa makan sendiri!"

Jeanne menarik lengan Ren, mendekat dan menaruh macaroon itu di antara bibir Ren, Ren terpaksa menggigit makanan manis itu.

"Bagaimana?" Jeanne tersenyum.

Ren mengunyah, lalu bergumam, "yah, tidak buruk," namun memberengut, memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

Jeanne dan Men bertukar pandang, berbarengan tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa kau bilang? Men sakit perut dan tidak bisa ikut perlombaan?" tanya Ren kaget, suaranya bergema di koridor kediaman keluarga Tao yang luas.

Jeanne yang berdiri di depannya mengangguk, tampak cemas, "padahal kelihatannya dia ingin menang, kasihan sekali."

Ren menghela napas panjang, merasa kasihan pada puteranya namun kemudian menepis perasaan itu, Men tidak akan suka dikasihani, "apa boleh buat, dia bisa ikut pertandingan lainnya, dan kupastikan dia akan menang, dia kan puteraku..."

"Padahal aku juga penasaran bakal seperti apa perlombaannya," bilang Jeanne.

"Tapi kurasa kau memang perlu sering pulang ke rumah," gumam Ren.

"Untuk membantu Men?"

"Untuk membuatkanku lebih banyak macaroon."

Jeanne tampak bingung, "kupikir kau tidak suka."

"Kalau dibuat dengan cara seperti kemarin itu rasanya tidak masalah..." jawab Ren, dia menarik bibirnya sedikit, menciptakan senyuman kecil. Jeanne membalas senyum itu.

_._

"T-tuan Muda, apa tidak apa-apa membohongi orang tua Tuan seperti ini? Tidak ada Family Cooking Day dan Tuan tidak sakit perut kan?" tanya Bason berbisik, dia yang sedang dalam bentuk hitodama melayang di belakang Men yang sedang bersembunyi di balik pilar di koridor rumahnya, mengintip perbincangan orang tuanya.

"Tidak masalah Bason, mereka sekali-kali perlu momen seperti ini." jawab Men, lalu memperlihatkan sebuah seringai.

おわり

Gue cuma mau... keluarga bahagia ini balik lagi, Takei tega banget ngebunuh Jeanne...

Boleh minta reviewnya? Atau ada yang mau ngirimin gue macaroon mungkin?


End file.
